Project Summary: Core F The overall goals of the Imaging Core are to obtain the highest caliber structural and functional imaging data on ADRC participants; to make these data available to a wide spectrum of investigators at Stanford; and to make the Alzheimer's Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI) data more accessible to investigators from non- imaging backgrounds. The Imaging Core, capitalizing on Stanford's strength in imaging brain networks, will focus on measures of functional and structural connectivity. Dr. Glover and Dr. Bammer, Core Co- Investigators, have made critical contributions to the acquisition and analysis of resting-state fMRI and diffusion-weighted imaging, respectively. Dr. Greicius, the Core Director, has made important advances in the application of functional connectivity measures to the study of Alzheimer's disease. A second major focus of the Imaging Core will be to make the acquired data available to and readily used by researchers across disciplines and schools at Stanford. To this end, the Imaging Core will take advantage of the neurobiological imaging management system (NIMS) built by Dr. Dougherty, the third Core Co-Investigator. NIMS has been in place for more than two years and provides a user-friendly interface for investigators to download brain imaging, and related, data. The Imaging Core will use the NIMS infrastructure to provide researchers with subject imaging data in three stages of processing: raw, processed, and abstracted summary measures. The imaging data will be linked to subjects' ancillary data (including neuropsychological measures, spinal fluid proteins, plasma proteomics, etc.) This will allow the widest possible set of Stanford investigators, with or without imaging expertise, to test hypotheses using the ADRC data. In parallel with the imaging data acquired through the ADRC, the Imaging Core will provide investigators across the Stanford campus with a curated, turnkey version of the ADNI dataset. Dr. Greicius' imaging group has extensive experience with the ADNI dataset and has developed a pipeline for quality control and data processing. The ADNI imaging data and associated ancillary data such as spinal fluid proteins, genotypes, etc. will also be available on NIMS. As with the ADRC data, this should greatly amplify the number of researchers who can benefit from the incredibly rich, multimodal ADNI data.